The fox and the crazy boy
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: As raposas tem um trabalho a fazer.Elas devem recolher as almas e as guiar para o outro lado.Mas um dia uma raposa acabou se apaixonando por um jovem que tinha os dias contados.NaruSasu-Death Fic, meio ooc.


Naruto não me pertence.Se não seria uma história yaoi... 

Essa é a primeira parte da história.Aqui temos SasuNaru, leve.

A próxima parte da história, provavelmente, eu vou postar como outra fic, sendo _The fox and the sad murder_.

Espero que vocês gostem desse yaoi bobinho e estranho...

* * *

Pelas movimentadas ruas de Tókio, um jovem loiro de olhos azuis, e com uma yukata branca e de faixa vermelha na cintura, caminhava pelas calçadas.Ninguém o podia ver.Ninguém o sentia.

Porque ele era uma raposa, e estava trabalhando.

Raposas não tinham tanto trabalho assim...Era um trabalho irritante para a população de raposas que cada vez ficava menor.Mas, elas tinham de fazer.Esse era um dos deveres de uma raposa:

Guiar as almas dos mortos para o outro mundo.

E hoje, Naruto, estava indo inspecionar qual seria seus próximo "companheiro de viagem".Era um garoto que estava a mais de dois anos em um tipo hospital depois de ter passado o trauma de ver seus pais mortos diante de seus olhos por seu irmão mais velho.A morte dele estava programada para daqui **seis meses**, ele morreria de overdose de remédios, por culpa de uma enfermeira descuidada.O jovem se chamava Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Era uma tarde de sol, mas algumas nuvens teimavam em cobrir o sol, impedindo sua luz de passar e animar o dia.No jardim dos fundos daquele tal hospital, um jovem estava sentado em um banco de pedras, embaixo de uma grande árvore.

Ele tinha a pele clara como leite, seus cabelos eram da cor do ébano e seus olhos, tão escuros quanto os cabelos, tinham o olhar perdido, vazio.O jovem de 15 anos não se importava se fazia sol ou se chovia, não ligava se estava sentado ou em pé, não parecia nem querer saber se está vivo, ou morto.Era como se ele quisesse que a terra se abrisse e que ele caísse lá.E ficasse caindo, e caindo...

Naruto observava aquela figura melancólica a poucos passos de distância.Por um curto momento ele quis tocar aquele ser e comprovar que ele não se desmancharia com seu toque.Ver se a pele clara era tão macia quanto parecia.Se os fios negros eram tão perfumados quanto achava que eram.Quis sussurrar em seus ouvidos, fazer perguntas como "Você esta bem?", "Não sente nenhuma dor?", "Por que esta tão triste?".

Mas ele não o fez, apenas deu as costas para aquele que nem desconfiava de sua presença e marchou para ver as outras pessoas que teria de recolher a alma no momento, ou futuramente.Mas, depois das duas semanas seguinte nessa rotina de ficar olhando o jovem Uchiha sem se mostrar, lá estavam os dois novamente frente a frente.

Sasuke, sentado em seu banco, como se nunca tivesse saído de lá.E Naruto, a sua frente, simplesmente aconteciam todos os dias, nesse verão ensolarado.Então, por pura precipitação, Naruto desfez o truque que o fazia invisível aos humanos, agora se mostrava visível e sem orelhas ou mesmo cauda de raposa.Era um perfeito rapaz de 15 anos normal.E caminhou até sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke, naquele banco de pedra, sob uma grande e bela árvore.

Naruto - Meu nome é Naruto.Eu vejo que você esta sempre sentado aqui.Por que você esta tão triste?

O outro jovem parecia uma casca vazia.Um corpo já sem alma para ser recolhida pela raposa.

Mas Naruto não se importou, só de estar ao lado daquele garoto, já se sentia aliviado, se sentia mais vivo do que jamais estivera.Ele sempre foi chamado de um dos mais alegres, animados de todas as raposas.Mas agora, ele sentia como se tudo fosse finalmente verdadeiro, como se tudo antes tivesse sido apenas uma grande encenação.

E pelos dias seguintes, Naruto continuou a ir até onde Sasuke ficava sentado e falava, falava, falava.Repetia as coisas, falava sobre flores de lugares que mal se lembrava, descrevia o tempo do outro lado da cidade.Só queria continuar falando porque, assim, tivesse uma desculpa para estar ao lado daquele rapaz.

Isso continuou, até terem passado dois meses.Agora Uchiha Sasuke só tinha mais **quatro meses** de vida.

Mas Naruto continuava com a rotina, todos os dias ele estava lá, ao lado de Sasuke, falando com ele e, quando alguma enfermeira começasse a se aproximar, Naruto ia embora.

Um dia, em meio ao monólogo do loiro, Sasuke virou sua cabeça para encarar Naruto.

Naruto se assustou com aquele movimento e se calou, mas continuava com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

Sasuke - Você fala de mais.

Essas palavras ecoaram pela cabeça de Naruto, mas, em vez de se ofender, seu sorriso se alargou.

Naruto - Você acha?

Sasuke voltou a olhar para frente, mas respondeu a pergunta de Naruto com um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

E Naruto...Naruto se sentiu maravilhado com aquilo.Finalmente Sasuke tinha dado sinais de vida e...Seus olhos se entristeceram ao pensar que em apenas quatro meses esse jovem que começava a ter sua barreira de gelo quebrada, morreria. Quis livrar sua mente desses pensamentos, tentando puxar assunto.

Naruto - O que você tanto olha?

Não esperava que Sasuke o respondesse, e ele realmente não o fez.Já tinha voltado ao seu próprio mundo, onde estava preso e sozinho...Mas seguro.

Então Naruto tentou seguir o olhar de Sasuke, se impressionou ao ver, um pouco longe deles, naquela grama bem verde, a única flor daquela parte do jardim.Ela tinha pétalas brancas e delicadas, era como um oásis no meio de um deserto infernal.

Naquele mês Sasuke começou a responder as perguntas de Naruto, com monossílabas, mas era um começo.Naruto continuava com aquele ritual de ficar junto a Sasuke no jardim, que ficava lá das oito as dez da manhã, para tomar um pouco de sol e respirar ar fresco.Depois ele voltava para o hospital, mas voltava a sair as duas da tarde e entrava as três da tarde.

Naruto queria espionar o que faziam com Sasuke dentro daquele lugar, mas ele gastava muito tempo com Sasuke e tinha de correr inspecionar as outras pessoas que recolheria a alma, quase foi punido ao deixar uma alma vagando uma hora antes de ser recolhida por ele.

Três meses se passaram.**Três meses** faltavam.

A cena se repetia, o outono chegava, e agora Naruto dava pausas nas frases para ver se Sasuke responderia.E hoje ele o fez.

Naruto - Se você gosta tanto daquela flor, por que não a colhe e a coloca em um jarro em seu quarto.

Sasuke - Ela morreria em poucos dias.E ela não merece entrar naquele inferno.

Naruto - Sasuke...O que fazem com você lá dentro?

Sasuke se virou para Naruto, os olhos negros fitando os azuis.Era como se estivessem hipnotizado um pelo outro.

Sasuke - Eu passo toda a manhã dopado, então ele me trazem aqui, para tomar ar e não me sentir tão mal.Quando volto, eles de deixam trancado em um quarto sob observação, até o almoço.Depois eu volto aqui e, assim que entro mais uma vez, eu recebo meus remédios.

Agora Naruto era o calado, talvez pela surpresa de ver Sasuke falando tanto em um único dia, talvez a surpresa do que fazem com ele...Como um lugar que deveria ajudar as pessoas a se recuperarem fazia isso com alguém.

Sasuke - Você não é humano, não é?

Naruto sentiu-se Sasuke poderia desconfiar?Será que fez alguma coisa estranha?Será que Sasuke tinha poderes espirituais e podia ver suas orelhas e sua calda?

Essas coisas passavam pela mente de Naruto, mas tudo parou ao sentir uma mão fria tocar seu rosto.

Sasuke - Você... É meu anjo da guarda?

Naruto -...Sim, Sasuke-kun.

Colocou sua mão sobre a de Sasuke, tentando aquecê-la um pouco.Se pudesse ficar com Sasuke, mesmo se fingindo da figura pura de um anjo da guarda, que seja assim.Se isso alegrasse pelo menos um pouco a triste alma de Sasuke, Naruto correria até o inferno e voltaria.Naruto estava apaixonado por aquela jovem humano.

Mais um mês se passou, agora Sasuke tinha o hábito de se deitar no bando e colocar sua cabeça no colo de Naruto, que lhe fazia carinho.Agora que tinha seu anjo da guarda ao seu lado não sentia vontade de olhar para aquela delicada flor branca. 

Naruto sabia que o tempo estava no fim, em **dois meses** seria a morte de Sasuke, e não conseguiria mais suportar não poder demonstrar completamente o quanto amava aquele humano.Até que um dia...

Os dias estavam frios, mas Sasuke continuava a sempre ser colocado no jardim, mas bem agasalhado, naquele dia podia-se sentir no ar que algo estava para ser diferente.Assim que Naruto estava em frente ao banco e viu Sasuke, se abaixou um pouco, para ficar a altura do garoto sentado, e roçou seus lábios aos dele.Sasuke fechou seus olhos, permitindo que o beijo se aprofunda-se, e assim se fez. 

Naruto - Sasuke-kun, eu te amei dês da primeira vez que eu te vi.

Sasuke - Anjo, por favor, fique sempre comigo.Não quero mais estar sozinho aqui no inferno...

E Naruto abraçou Sasuke, o envolvendo em seus braços quentes e protetores.A raposa sentia como se fogos de artifício explodissem em seu interior, queria pegar Sasuke e levá-lo para longe, colocar esse jovem atormentado dentro de uma cúpula de cristal e protegê-lo como seu maior tesouro, cuidar dele até os últimos dias de sua existência...Últimos dias que seriam em dois meses.

Agora eles sempre trocavam carinhos e beijos, Sasuke continuava a ser um pouco distante, mas parecia ter melhorado tanto da primeira vez que Naruto o vira, e pegara um hábito de chamá-lo de "Anjo".

Mas Naruto continuava a se perguntar o por que de colocaram essa criatura tão doce dentro desse lugar?

Era como pegar um anjo de verdade e amarrar suas asas, depois prendê-lo em uma gaiola onde não pudesse se mover.

Era tão angustiante pensar sobre isso, mas, pior que isso, era ver quando o **último mês** de vida de Sasuke chegara.

O clima frio nas ruas não era incomodo para Naruto, ele que estava indo encontrar Sasuke mais uma vez.

Mas seu coração se partiu ao chegar ao jardim e não encontrar seu amor.

Naruto - Deve ter alguma coisa errada!Ele ainda tem **vinte dias** de vida, por que não esta aqui?Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele usou de seu truque para ficar invisível aos humanos e entrar naquele lugar que Sasuke se referia como "inferno", lá dentro viu muitas pessoas estranhas, havia uma sala onde elas ficavam todas jogadas em poltronas, pareciam corpos mortos, apesar de alguns ficarem se balançando para os lados e resmungando coisas estranhas.Naruto passou por uma sala onde viu uma cadeia e maquinas estranhas, que pareciam desfribiladores.

Então Naruto parou estático em meio ao corredor.Lembrou-se de uma coisa..."Estava a mais de dois anos em um tipo hospital depois de ter passado o trauma de ver seus pais mortos diante de seus olhos por seu irmão mais velho".

Aquilo era um hospital psiquiátrico.

Um manicômio.

Logo ouviu gritos cortando o silêncio dos aquela voz que gritava desesperada, raivosa.Era a voz de Sasuke.

Correu na direção dos gritos, chegando lá encontrou um par de homens totalmente de branco, com quase dois metros de altura cada, segurando firmemente Sasuke no meio de um corredor.O estavam arrastando para aquela sala que Naruto vira antes, ele receberia um tratamento de choque.

Seus olhos marejaram, queria fazer alguma coisa, queria correr até lá e salvar Sasuke, mas não podia se mover, aqueles dois "armários" passaram arrastando Sasuke, que continuava a gritar coisas desconexas, algo sobre o jardim, uma flor e um anjo...

Naquele dia, Sasuke ficou o tempo todo trancado no quarto, sob observação.

Mas não estava sozinho.Naruto continuava invisível aos humanos, e passou o tempo todo ao lado de Sasuke, que dormia naquela pequena cama, naquele quarto branco e com grades na janela fechada.

A raposa não se importava com as almas que teria de recolher, não queria saber de nada.

A porta foi aberta, e entrou uma enfermeira, junto de um desses seguranças totalmente de branco, atrás deles veio um homem loiro, com uma yukata igual à de Naruto.Era loiro e tinha os olhos azuis, era um Naruto crescido e, assim como o loirinho, ele também era uma raposa.

Minato - Naruto.O que você esta fazendo aqui?Você não tem de recolher a alma dele hoje.Você tem de cumprir suas obrigações.

Os olhos azuis e melancólicos se arrastaram aos azuis preocupados do mais velho.

Naruto - Me deixe ficar só mais um pouco do lado dele, meu pai...Só mais um pouco.

As ultimas palavras saíram em um sussurro, e logo ele voltou a olhar ao jovem adormecido na cama que recebia uma injeção da enfermeira.Minato suspirou, andou até Naruto e lhe afagou a cabeça com carinho.

Minato - A próxima vez que essa porta se abrir, você deve sair imediatamente.Entendido?

Naruto - Certo.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam em um momento de alegria, e logo voltou a mirar Sasuke, Minato correu sair do quarto, a enfermeira abrira a porta para sair e, assim que ela e o homem que a acompanhava saíram, Mianto saiu junto.Logo a porta se fechou, Sasuke e Naruto estavam sozinhos mais uma vez.

Naruto - Sasuke, Quem te colocou nesse...Inferno?

Na semana seguinte, permitiram a Sasuke sair do quarto e ir ao jardim.Até lá, todos os dias Naruto passava rapidamente no jardim e confirmava que Sasuke não estava lá.Depois corria cumprir seus afazeres.

Mas, naquele dia que Sasuke estava lá, rapidamente Naruto se fez visível e correu se lançar sobre o jovem.Sasuke parecia tão pálido, mas mostrou-se contente por poder ver Naruto lá.

Naruto - Sasuke, por que te colocaram aqui?Eu sei que seu irmão matou seus pais, mas...Não é para tanto!

Os olhos negros se tornaram tristonhos.E ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando encontrar as palavras para começar a falar.

Sasuke - A minha vida era...Perfeita.Eu tinha uma mãe amorosa, um pai bem sucedido, e meu irmão estava no exterior.Mas um dia ele voltou pra casa e começou a se mostrar muito interessado em mim.

Naruto puxou Sasuke para se deitar e colocar a cabeça em seu colo e Sasuke o fez.Então continuou narrando, acabando com as duvidas e curiosidades de Naruto.

Sasuke - Ele me perseguia, e, em fim, me fez...Convenceu-me a..._Me deitar_ com ele.Ele me fez cometer incesto.E meu pai acabou descobrindo.Meu pai estava pronto para me mandar a um colégio interno, bem longe, onde Itachi não pudesse me encontrar, mas Itachi acabou...

As palavras morreram na garganta de Sasuke, ele aprecia não poder terminar de falar.Então Naruto terminou por ele, falando baixo, em um sussurro.

Naruto - Matando seus pais.

Sasuke - Sim, mas...Minha família era rica.Meu irmão estava fugindo pelo homicídio.E meu tio, irmão único de meu pai, acabou convencendo o resto da família que eu estava traumatizado, louco, pelo acontecido.Então o maldito e colocou neste lugar e herdou toda a fortuna de meus pais...

Sasuke e Naruto estavam de mãos dadas, e Sasuke apertou a mão de Naruto um instante assim que terminou de falar.Uma coisa passou pela mente de Naruto, e logo ele começou a falar, cortando o silêncio.

Naruto - Sasuke...Você gostaria de se vingar de alguém?

As raposas, além de guiar as almas, podem cumprir as vinganças das almas que guiam.

Naruto amava Sasuke e, se uma vingança pudesse fazer sua alma descansar em paz, ele a faria.

Sasuke - Eu queria...Que meu irmão pagasse por tudo o que me fez passar.Quero me vingar de meu irmão.

Naruto - Esta certo, Sasuke...Eu te vingarei.Agora descanse um pouco.

Os olhos do humano se fecharam, sentia-se em paz junto ao seu anjo da guarda.Agora tudo estava bem, seu anjo cuidaria de si enquanto estivesse nesse inferno.

Era **véspera do último dia** de vida do humano que conquistara o amor de uma raposa.

Era um dia triste para Naruto.Agora eram às dez horas da noite, Naruto já tinha visto Sasuke aquele dia, o mesmo estava parecendo tão bem.Não podia imaginar que **amanhã** ele morreria.

A raposa loira estava sentada na sala de espera de um hospital, teria de recolher a alma de uma criança que ainda estava no ventre da mãe.Tão triste estava que nem recebeu as informações sobre quem é a mulher.Só teria de ir até lá e tirar a alma de dentro do corpo da mãe.

Como a criança estava protegida no ventre materno, sua alma teria de ser arrancada, não sairia sozinha.Até isso, a criança ainda estaria viva.

Logo ele viu a porta da sala de ultra-sonografia sendo aberta.Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o marido e a mulher.A mulher era ruiva e de olhos negros, com a barriga de seis meses de gravidez.

Mas o marido...Tinha os olhos e os cabelos negros.Os traços o delatavam: era um Uchiha.

E Naruto sentiu, soube na hora, que aquele era o tio de Sasuke.

O demônio que prendera um anjo no inferno.

Poderia até lá agora e arrancar a alma da criança, adoraria ver como ele sofreria ao perder o filho antes mesmo da criança nascer.Mas uma idéia lhe veio à mente.Talvez com isso pudesse ver Sasuke mais uma vez.

Passava das cinco da manhã, mas Naruto já estava dentro do manicômio, aquele era **o dia**.O loiro estava parado em um corredor, esperando por alguma coisa.

Uma enfermeira de cabelos rosas curtos e com o uniforme padrão desse manicômio era acompanhada por um dos seguranças de branco.Ela levava uma bandeja metálica com duas seringas e dois vidros com remédios, também na bandeja haviam muitos comprimidos coloridos.O segurança olhou um momento para a bandeja e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Segurança - Isso não é muita coisa para um só paciente, Sakura?Vê se não faz besteira no seu primeiro dia, garota.

Sakura - Fica tranqüilo!Eu sei o que estou fazendo!Agora vamos ver o Sasuke-kun!

Naruto se sentiu raivoso ao ver a figura daquela enfermeira, uma novata, que seria a culpada por acabar com a vida de Sasuke.

Naruto - Vadia.

E o loiro seguiu a ela e ao segurança até o quarto.Ela destrancou a porta e entrou.

Lá dentro Sasuke dormia como uma criança cansada.

Sakura - Sasuke-kun, acorde!Você tem remédios para tomar!

Sasuke abriu seus olhos se sentou na cama.Sakura sorriu, percebia-se que estava atraída pela beleza do jovem paciente.E logo foi entregando os remédios enquanto falava.

Sakura - Eu sou Haruno Sakura, sou nova aqui.Tome esses remédios e eu vou te aplicar essas injeções!Sasuke-kun, você é tão bonito, por que esta aqui?

Sasuke só engoliu os remédios e estendeu o braço para a jovem de cabelos rosas.

Naruto não pode evitar um sorriso, aquele era seu Sasuke, desprezando completamente aquela enfermeira oferecida.

A jovem emburrou um momento, mss voltou a sorrir enquanto aplicava as injeções.Depois de terminar ela e o segurança saíram.Naruto continuou lá, vendo Sasuke voltar a deitar e dormir instantaneamente.

Naruto - Morrer dormindo parece ser bem mais tranqüilo.Sem dor, sem sofrimento...

Depois de algum tempo onde Naruto ficou apenas observando Sasuke, praticamente desmaiado de sono, uma delicada borboleta de luz azulada saiu pela boca entreaberta de Sasuke.

Naruto estendeu sua mão e a borboleta pousou sobre ela.Aquela era a alma de Sasuke, que saíra de seu corpo já sem vida.

Naruto - Esta tudo bem, Sasuke.Você ainda vai viver.

Naruto caminhou até a porta e a abriu normalmente.Aquela enfermeira esqueceu de trancar a porta antes de sair.

Naruto saiu pelas ruas, seguido pela borboleta de luz, a alma de Sasuke, até chegar em uma bonita casa em uma área residencial de classe alta.Rapidamente escalou uma árvore do jardim da frente e entrou pela janela, descuidadamente destrancada, que dava para um quarto todo decorado, com um berço e coisas de bebe.

Naruto - Esses desgraçados tem de me agradecer.Eu vou lhes permitir ter um filho.

Ele saiu d quarto e chegou até o quarto de casal, onde o homem e a mulher dormiam calmamente na grande cama macia.Naruto foi até o lado da mulher e fez sinal para a borboleta que o seguia pousasse em sua mão.Ele fechou a mão que segurava a borboleta, sem esmagá-la, apenas a prendendo.E levou a mão até a barriga da grávida, sua mão atravessou a barriga, como se fosse um fantasma e assim que a retirou, segurava uma outra borboleta de luz, diferente da que colocara lá dentro e que tinha o brilho esverdeado.

Naruto - Esta na hora de irmos, Sai.

Naruto disse a borboleta de luz que era a alma do bebê no ventre daquela mulher.Agora a criança que nascesse seria a reencarnação de Sasuke.De seu Sasuke.

Do lado de fora, parado na calçada do outro lado da rua, Naruto viu o casal sair apressado da casa e entrar no carro.A grávida tinha acordado sentindo dor no ventre e eles estavam preocupados com o bebe.Mas logo veriam que esta tudo bem.

Naruto - Agora só tenho de achar você, Itachi.

E a raposa, seguida pela borboleta de luz, seguiram pela cidade, recolhendo outras almas perdidas pela cidade.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** E então?Alguém gostou disso?

Assim que puder eu vou fazer a continuação, repetindo, provavelmente vou postar como outra fic, que será _The fox and the sad murder._

Bem...Até a próxima pessoal!

(Autora que não tem o que dizer...)


End file.
